Liplocked
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Sasuke didn't realize he was insensitive until he hurt Ibiki with one little statement. Hey, it wasn't his fault the big man was a bad kisser, right?


I don't own Naruto.

I hate TextEdit. Despise it. I had to edit this stupid thing about a bajillion times before it was good enough to publish. I got a new computer, but it doesn't have a Word program and I have to wait until we get Internet in order to access one...:(

Tihs is the next in the Konoha 11, Sand Sibs, Sai and Sasuke series. And up to bat is...Sasuke! Yes, this is shonen-ai.

Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Sasuke drew back from the kiss, watching Ibiki intently. Ibiki's face showed no emotion, waiting for Sasuke's response. So, on impulse, Sasuke said the first thing that came to his mind."You're a horrible kisser."

For a fleeting moment, it looked like there was an expression of very palpable hurt of Ibiki's disfigured face. Then it was gone, replaced by an inpentetrable facade. "I'm a very busy man, you know. I have things I should be done other than wasting time with you."

Sasuke didn't even have time to open his mouth before Ibiki had stalked off. Sasuke realized dimly that he'd somehow messed everything up with one sentence, one insensitive thought. He sought out one of his only friends, the only person who unerstood Orochimaru's curse and the effect it had on the mind, the only one willing to talk to him after he'd returned to the village draped over Naruto's back, the only friend who would still talk to him after Naruto had slapped him and told him that he'd wasted years of his life on him. That was, the only person other than found her at the nearest dango shop, buying a supply that would last a normal family at least a week.

Sasuke knew better than to expect it to last a day.

"Hey, Anko." She turned, her metal-clad breasts bouncing in the trajectory of his eyeline. Wonderful, just what he wanted to see.

"Yeah, Sasuke? You want something?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"My conversation'll cost you.

""Want do you want?" sighed Sasuke.

"Pay for this dango, won't you?

"He pulled out his wallet, thinking to himself that this had better be worth it. After he'd paid for her supply, they settled themselves against a wall, leaning on the concrete ground.

"So, Uchiha, what's up?" Anko scuffed her feet against the ground, spraying pebbles over dying tufts of grass.

"You've worked with Ibiki, right?"

"That old man? What about him?" asked Anko.

Sasuke bit back a retort about Anko's own age and shrugged. "Well, I'm pretty good friends with Ibiki, you know?"

"I didn't think he had any friends."

"How nice." said Sasuke dryly.

"It's true! The man's emotionally stunted."

"That would explain it..." mumbled Sasuke.

"Explain what?"

"Today we kissed, and-" Sasuke was cut off by Anko's howl.

"You _kissed_? What happened after that?"

"I just said he was a bad kisser, and he stormed off. I don't understand what made him so upset. I know it wasn't nice, but it wasn't _that_ mean, was it? He's a big boy, he should be able to take it."Sasuke found himself unable to say any more, because he was suddenly attacked by a dango wielding monster. He shielded himself wth his arms, getting sticky dumpling all over him.

"How could you, you little prick? I can't believe you said that to him! You're such an asshole!"

"What did I do?" gasped Sasuke, grabbing Anko's arms and shoving them back down.

"You _told _ him he was a bad kisser?"

"He was! He was all sloppy and awkward!"

Anko hit him once more, right on the head. Sasuke winced."You don't understand him at all, do you? He probably hasn't kissed anyone since was twelve!"

Sasuke stared at her. "What?"

Anko calmed down enough to meet Sasuke's eyes. "His parents died when he was twelve, and raising his brother while holding a job _and_ being a genin was pretty damn time-consuming. Then when he got captured his self-esteem was messed up so bad he's never been in a relationship since."

"So..." Sasuke blushed just at thinking this. "He's still a virgin?"

Anko smacked him, hard. "No. He's not. That's his problem. He lost it while he was imprisoned, and it screwed him up, just like it did me."

Sasuke wondered what Anko meant by that, and thought of Orochimaru. Feeling sick, he turned his thoughts back to Ibiki. "He was raped?"

"You got it, buster."

"That happens to a lot of ninja."

"Yeah, and how does that make it any less traumatic?" asked Anko seriously.

Sasuke didn't have anything to say to that. It had never happened to him personally. Orochimaru had made advances, but had never forced anything on him. Thinking about it now, he was very grateful that Kabuto had been there as an older, more willing participant.

"Sorry I can't help you more, but I've gotta blow this popsicle stand. I've got a couple sick snakes in the Forest that need me.

""It's be a shame to let those die." said Sasuke sarcastically.

"I know!"

Anko flounced off, leaving Sasuke with his thoughts. He'd been insensitive to Ibiki, he really had. Even if Anko hadn't told him what she had, it was still a mean thing to say. He decided to go confront Ibiki before too much time elapsed.

He traced his footsteps back to T&I HQ, where Ibiki spent a large amount of his day. Not many people knew where this place was, but Sasuke had been in there on more than one occasion, not all of them pleasant. It took forever to track down Ibiki, as every ANBU Sasuke saw seemed deliberately determined to make his life as difficult as possible. Finally, after several wrong turns, one of which lead to the womens' bathroom, he found himself at Ibiki's nondescript office door. He chose not to knock, opting to barge in.

Ibiki was seated at his desk, poring over paperwork that seemed as boring as Lee was green."What is it with you people?" he grumbled. "Can't you assholes learn to knock like a regular human being?"

When he turned and saw who it was his shoulder muscles stiffened slightly. Sasuke almost smiled. Ibiki had very nice-looking shoulder mucles, all ripped and tan...He realized he was staring, and that Ibiki looked impatient.

"Your business here?" he questioned coolly."I wanted to apologize." said Sasuke, bowing stiffly. Ibiki raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"C'mon, Ibiki, don't play stupid," said Sasuke, practically begging. "I'm really sorry."

"You just pointed out a fact." His tone was solid, but his shoulders seemed to sag a little when he said this. With Ibiki, you had to look for the slightest sign when you wanted to know how he was feeling.

"Fact implies that it can't be changed." said Sasuke, striding up to Ibiki's desk. The older man was regarding him with a fake normalcy. Sauske searched his face. A strong jaw, two scars, dark eyes, tan skin. Nothing had changed, but why did the big man suddenly feel vunerable? The most despised man in the village suddenly seemed fragile, like if Sasuke handled him in the wrong way he was shatter in his hands and recede back into himself. "I think with a little practice, you could be a wonderful kisser." Sasuke leaned in and pressed their lips together and tasted Ibiki for the second time, the taste sweet on his.

Ibiki chuckled. "Maybe,with a little practice, they are other things I could get good at too..."

* * *

Review! Eat a cookie! Review a cookie!


End file.
